Just The Two Of Us
by Dragon Ma'am
Summary: Rin runs into Toriko after his business with Mansam and he has something to ask her. Read on, as this may very well be the first ever Toriko X Rin FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first FanFiction! Please, bear/bare? with me. I know it's a bit shaky, but it'll get better.**

**Note: ****I've re-read and edited this entire story****. I think my first chapters were kind of short and there were still some grammar errors, so I fixed them and adding more to them. **

* * *

Another stressful day at the Gourmet Coliseum could really take its tolls out on Rin sometimes. From trying to calm down a violent Musk Viper to helping a mother Snow Saber deliver her cubs (which was very messy and time consuming), it whipped her out fast. Those chain beasts were far too stubborn for their own good. She just wanted to go home and have a nice relaxing soak. Although she would have made it there since her shared home with her brother wasn't a long distances away, had it not been for a curtain someone's voice yelling out "Hey Rin, hold on!" making her stop in her tracks. She whips around to see her one and only Toriko speed walking to catch her. Her sweetie pie was here! It must've been a few months since she saw him last. He must've been delivering an ingredient that Mansam had asked him to get. It was kind of late in the day, but she figured that's why he was here at all.

"TORIKO! Are you here to see me, right?" She ignored her early assumption. "Well, of course, you are. There's no other person you would want see around this time."

He came to a full halt in front of her. "Glad I caught up with you before I left. Listen, are you doing anything for the next few days? I was hoping you might want to go somewhere with me." he asked.

It took Rin an exceptionally long time to process what Toriko had just said to her though. She couldn't even make words, eyes widening, mouth twitching. In the far reaches of her mind it sounded like he was asking her out a DATE!

_All right, girl. Keep it together, this is the moment you've been waiting for. A real live date with the man of your dreams!_

"But if you're too busy..."

"Wow...wow! Sure, I'll go anywhere with you!" She was practically jumping out of her shoes in excitement. "I just have to let Mansam know about this. I'm sure he'll allow me some time off."

Toriko smiled. "That's always good to know. Now, we'll be heading for..." At some point Rin had pretty much stopped listening and got ahead of herself. She began thinking out loud.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening so quickly! I guess we could go to the Undersea Restaurant. Ah, but that place is usually packed with people. Especially at night. I still want to go though. I've heard they got the best seafood dishes this side of the Gourmet Age."

"Don't I know it," laughed Toriko. "I was there a not too long ago with Komatsu."

_Oh... damn it_.

Rin casted her eyes down. She doesn't know why but she felt her heart clench a little bit; can't help but feel jealous at the fact that Toriko had already gone with Komatsu. She'd shouldn't feel too upset. Komatsu is Toriko's combo partner after all. He'll probably bring the little chef along for ride. like he always does.

_I'm never gonna have any alone time with Toriko._ _Sigh..._

As if sensing Rin's discomfort, Toriko reached out and placed his hand under her chin then lifted it up.

The gesture caught Rin by surprise as her head tilted back to look up into Toriko's brown eyes.

"Hey. I want it to where it'll be just the two of us. No one else is coming and hopefully no other people will be around. Got it?"

Rin's blue eyes widened in pure shock, heart thumping in her crest. _OMG! So Toriko really does want to spend the day, no DAYS, with me. Only me and nobody else!_

She nodded slowly.

"Great," Toriko removed his hand away from her face. She misses the contact. "I'll call you sometime later to let you know when I'm coming pick you up and what to wear. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, yes of course it is! But where are we going?"

Toriko grinned playfully. "Ha. When you were caught up in yourself I said where we're going. Let's make it a surprise for now." With that, he turned and walked away.

As Rin watched him leave, it hadn't accrued to her that she had been standing in the same spot for at least 10 minutes before she got her legs moving again. Finally getting home, she opened the door, walked inside, then shuts it behind her. She goes into the living room then plops down on the sofa with a sigh. Soon after going over the events from the past 20 minutes Rin finally lets out an over glorify cheer. "I GOT A DATE WITH TORIKO!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Last Edited: ****January 18, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny navigated his way upstairs to Rin's bedroom. It seems he couldn't to find his cosmetic kit and was hoping she can clue him in as to where it may be. He arrived at her door ready to turn the knob when hears Rin talking on the other side.

"...This one looks nice...but this one's real pretty...awe they all look good I can't choose which..."

_On second thought I better knock first. Don't want what happened last time. _Last time earned him a punch in the face when she was coming out of the shower. Her towel was barely on. That's happens when you enter someone's room before knocking. He didn't know what the big deal was. Why would he want to look at her anyway?

Knock Knock

The sounds of rustling was heard before the door opened. "Hmm? Hey, Sunny. You need something? Make it quick because I'm real busy."

"Hmph. As if I'm not? I went use my brand cosmetic kit but don't know - there it is!" Looking over her he spotted the kit on her dresser. "Damn it, Rin! Why would you do something extremely unbeautiful as to take ones things without permission?!"

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to get own so I borrowed yours. I was gonna bring it back."

"That's not really the issue," He strode into the room to retrieve his kit when he noticed the large pile of clothes. "What's with this unsightly lump of outfits? Spring cleaning?"

"No, I"m trying to figure out what outfit to wear and what things to pack. I have a hot date coming up soon!" Rin exclaimed.

Sunny wiped around so fast his milti-colored hair ended up in his face. "What? Heh. That's a good one. Who in their right mind would want to go out with someone such as yourself? I mean, you don't even possess the right amount of finesse as me." he laughs nervously, refusing to believe what he'd just heard. His sister DATING? Ridiculous!

"Shut up! You of all people should know who it is! Now, get out of my room so I can finish." Stomping her foot while pointing out the door.

He thought for a second. "I know this person?" That's even worst, but he really doesn't have time to guess. "I demand you tell me who it is, Rin! No sister of mine is going anywhere with anybody without my say so and I'm not leaving until I hear this bastard's name!" He was visibly displeased that someone had the gall to ask the sister of the most beautifully of the Heavenly Kings on a date. And he planned to beat the holy hell out of them.

"Duh. Who else but my darling Toriko?" she said dreamingly.

_Huh?_

That can't be right. As memory served him over the years, Toriko has never once shown any interest in or any sort of romantic feelings toward Rin at all. It was always Rin who's had a seemingly one-sided crush on the gluttonous King and the boastful man never reciprocated her feelings. So, what hell was going on here? "Wait a minute. Toriko asked you out on a date? _YOU_?"

"Yep, he certainly did. He says we're going to a surprise location although he told me what it was but I didn't hear him so it's now a surprise location and knowing Toriko it's someplace adventurous." She couldn't keep the beaming off her face.

Sunny was not at all thrilled to hear what he was told. It was like some living nightmare. To him at least. And at that point he, the harmonious and beautiful as he is, did something most unbeautiful: He lost his shit.

"NO! God! No, GOD, PLEASE NO! NO! NO! **NOOOOOOO!"**

**"**Will you keep your voice down? People at the next biotope can hear you. Now, if you don't mind I still have to finish packing, so you can leave anytime."

Though Sunny didn't leave right away. He was too stunned and was rooted in place making noises that sounded like a fish being choked to death. For the second time today he did another unbeautiful thing: He fainted.

Overlooking his stupidity, Rin dragged his motionless body out of the room and closed the door.

"What does he have to be such a drama queen?"

To be continued...

* * *

**Last Edited: ****January 18, 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Rin! That outfit looks great on you," Toriko complemented her, having arrived at Biotope 1's residential area. "It's perfect for what I've got in store for us."

"Ah thank you, Toriko! I had a feeling you might like it." Rin was all packed and ready to go. She'd thrown together a floral halter top, blue fitted cotton shorts, and a pair of flats. There was also a small tote bag to match. She kept her attire as casual as possible, since a girls got to look her best when traveling with her main man! Speaking of, Toriko was sporting a white polo shirt, beige cargo shorts and loafers.

"By the way, you look really handsome in your clothes, too. But you'll always look good no matter what you wear."

"Thanks. Well, we best be on our way. Tom is waiting to take us in the helicopter outside." Toriko took her bag and held out his for Rin, but she latched herself to his arm, rubbing her face against to his bicep. He just chuckled softly, letting the little beast tamer have her way.

As the two made their way to the chopper, Toriko asked if there was anything new that's been going on with her lately. She went on to discuss that she had been experimenting with some new fragrances. One of the fragrances Rin was describing Toriko didn't quite understand.

"It's basically an odor that reshapes the senses, making the target believe whatever it sees has multiplied. When it's done I think I'll call it Misconception," she finished explaining.

"Sounds interesting. Have you or the lab people invent any cool gadgets or whatever?" Toriko asked.

"Guess there are some, but Toriko, I don't want to talk about work anymore. I'd much rather talk about our big date! Like, where are we going? What type of place is it? Will there be plenty of food because I know how much you love to eat. And sweet! Please, tell me there'll be sweet! Cakes, cookies, parfaits! Oh, so many delicious sugary good-!"

"Rin, slow down!" Toriko interrupted.

"I can't help it, Toriko. This will be our first date ever. I'm so excited I'm about ready to burst!" she squealed.

Toriko noticed Rin didn't include the other times they were on a job together as dates, so he said nothing.

"All right. I'll give you a little hint. That'll give you something to think about," he offered.

"Yes! Hurry up and tell me!"

"Here it is: TOWELS**.**"

"...!"

Rin almost stopped in her tracks. Towels? The word alone made her blush a bit. That's one heck of a clue, indeed. Still, it keep her mind busy as it raced with different scenarios as to what it could mean. She eased up to allow her brain oxygen. It was close to exploding from over thinking. Maybe Rin should probe Toriko for more hints.

"That's not much a clue. Could you give me another-"

"We're here!" Toriko exclaimed, unwittingly ignoring her question when they walked up to the helicopter.

Now Rin decided it best to leave it at that. She choose not to spoil the surprise date by figuring it out early.

Tom was standing on the outside of the helicopter. "Good to see ya again, Rin. Heard ya and the big guy here have quite the day planned ahead."

"We sure do. I can barely contain myself. Let's get a move on!" Rin pumped her fist in the air.

Tom gave a hardy laugh, hopped into the pilot sit and began prepping the chopper. Toriko and Rin soon followed. In the far back of the helicopter, Rin noticed a Toriko's huge duffle bag and a smaller looking gift bag next to it.

"Hey, Toriko. What's that for?" she asked, pointing to the little bag.

"That's also a surprise." Toriko cryptically replied.

Rin looked up at him with a puzzled expression, while Toriko gazed ahead with his usual smile. She then shrugged her shoulders and situated herself more comfortably next to him.

"If the two of you are ready, then here we go!" Tom announced, lifting the helicopter off the ground, setting the course for their destination.

Not 30 minutes in the air and Rin had started to nod off. Soon she was asleep. Toriko saw this and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Once there, he leaned in and whispered to her in a soft voice: "Don't you worry about a thing, Rin. I'll make sure you have the best day of your life," he kissed her temple. "That's a promise."

She couldn't have heard his words, but the corners of Rin's lips curled into a little smile.

/

Meanwhile back at Biotope 1, Sunny was suffering from what was his version of a nervous breakdown. Tossing and turning, moaning and groaning in his bed, unable to shake the gut wrenching feeling. No matter how hard he tried, he can't stop thinking about his sister and Toriko being out there HAVING FUN, while he practically locked himself in his room to avoid anyone seeing his repulsive state. It only got worse when Sunny received an Otodama from Zebra, who was trying to take a nap in his room down the wall from them that if he didn't shut the fuck up and quit bitching, Zebra was going yank Sunny's hair out and sell it on the open market. The nasty threat to his beautiful locks was enough to jolt him out of his stressful situation. Enough with this continuous sulking! It was time to take matters into his own hands and seek out advice from a reliable source.

To be continued...

* * *

**Last Edited: January 18, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rin...Rin. Time to wake up. We're almost there and will be landing soon."

Rin's eyes fluttered open at Toriko gently nudging her shoulder. It had been over an hour since she fell asleep. She rarely had chances like that to take naps during the day with Mansam working her half to death. And maybe she used that as an excuse just to lean closer to Toriko. Either way was fine by her.

Looking out the window of the still airborne helicopter, she caught a glimpses of what appeared to be several islands. Some looked like they were bigger than most, along with tinnier ones. It was still hard to make out.

There was an outer layer of fog/mist/haze? that blanketed the whole area. It wasn't smoke, that's for sure. There was no burning smell. She also may not have had Toriko's sense of smell, but she caught a good whiff of something good when they were close enough.

"I can barely see the where we are. And what's that smell? It's earthy, yet delicious at the same time. What is this place?" Rin asked.

"We're close, then you'll be able to see once we get pass the steam."

So that's what it is. Steam.

Why were the islands producing so much steam to begin with, anyway? Its almost spilling into the ocean!

Guess she was about to find out.

The helicopter finally touched land, Toriko reached back for both their duffle bags and that other one, grabbing hold of her arm, then finally exiting copper.

"Make sure to call me when you want a pick up, Toriko!" Tom yelled over the rotors.

"Will do!" Toriko yelled back.

"And you have a relaxing time here, Rin! It's well worth it!

"Sure thing, Tom! Have a safe trip back!" she hollered to Tom as he lifted off the ground, turning in the direction to the mainland.

Taking a look at her surroundings now that they've passed through the seaming fog, Rin could only really make out a few trees and boulders. It remained her of a rainforest, what with its humid and comforting atmosphere.

"It's sure is muggy here. I'm on the verge of falling asleep." she yawned. "Is this a volcanic island?"

"In a way, yeah. The volcanos resides beneath the islands. When they erupt, the lava mixes with the water creating the steam we're in now. It also heats all the islands terra firma, making the bedrock kind of hot. But not hot enough to burn people. Anyway, you'll find the answers to your questions further inward. Come on." Toriko grasped her hand, leading her down a makeshift path.

Once they reached the clearing, Rin was practically rendered speechless.

HOT SPRINGS!

Loads and loads of hot springs!

"Rin, Welcome to The Onsen Islands." he presented to her.

"Oh, my gosh...this place is amazing! There's SO many. Ah! I can see more over there!" she pointed to several other springs around a small ban.

"The Onsen Islands contains over 10s of thousands of hot springs scattered across this region. There're a few hundred ryokans (Japanese inns) built in different areas for different occasions. They range from Standard, Modern, Traditional, and Luxurious people can make reservations on. They're also quite a distance from one another. That way tourists, couples, even whole families can enjoy themselves without getting in each other's space. The next inn is miles away. After making the reservations, the company sends over staffers, food, cooks, and cleaners to the inn of you choosing." Toriko finished explaining.

"You made arrangements for us, right?" Rin's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You bet I did. Got us a private luxury one. In fact, our inn's right over there." He indicated to a barely visible structure amongst the tall trees and mist.

"Okay, let's get this date started right!" she shouts, running off in the direction of the inn with Toriko hot on her heels. Never would she have imagined that her first real date with Toriko would be actual hot spots! The region was unbelievably vast, she hopes they'll explore a little before they leave.

Upon reaching the inn, it almost looked like a regular traditional ryokan, expect it was a three-floor wooden structure with doors made out of glass and iron and unlit lanterns around the frames. The inn was bigger then she expected one to be. Crossing the threshold inside was a whole other story. The lobby area was a long hallway and a receptionist desk to the side. They were greeted by a middle-age woman standing behind it wearing a kimono and her hair in a bun.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kaya. How may I assist - Oh! You're Mr. Toriko. We here at the Ginka Kinka Luxury Ryokan have been expecting you and Ms. Rin. Allow me to show you to your room." Kaya offered graciously, while instructing the them to follow her.

Rin found this to be a little creepy. With the doors closed the hall was barely lit and she heard absolutely no noise. Total silence. Toriko did say he reserved a private one, so it's less likely they'll bump into anyone. Guess that's what you expect from a luxury inn with only two recipients. She giggled to herself. Seems like Toriko wants to be alone with her just as much as she wants to be alone him. Or was it because he's a celebrity and just wants some privacy?

Nah.

They reached their room door, which was also normal looking. Kaya unlocked it and gestured for both of them to enter. Leaving their shoes in the doorway and entering, Rin was stunted by the spectacle view of their room.

Absolutely marvelous.

From its mash up of traditional ryokan styled look of tatami flooring, low tables, sliding doors, a pouch that leads to a pool size Kio pond and garden out back to the updated modern design of flat screen TVs, mini-bar, kitchen, dining room set, home theater system. And that's just the first floor! Rin knew Toriko had money to throw around, but this was too much.

Oh, well. Might as well make the most of it.

"Lunch will be served in 10 minutes. Please, take the time to relax and enjoy our Aroma Tea with Wispy Cookies." Kaya brought out the cookies and already heated tea from the cabinets, fine china cups with plates, poured them each a cup, then setting the teapot to the side. "I will be back shortly." Kaya took her leave, leaving the two. Toriko placed their bags off to the side then turned to her. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Toriko, this is like the coolest place I've ever seen, well next to your house, but still thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rin exclaimed, throwing herself at him.

"Don't thank me just yet, girl. We still have plenty of things to experience here. Like the food." He suddenly began drooling at his last statement. "Oh...I'm SO ready to chow down right now. I've kept my hunger at bay for as long as it takes, I needs to feed, pronto!"

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat, too!" She can't wait to dig in herself. It was then that a plethora of luxury styled cuisine was brought to their room. And what a smorgasbord of food it was: Spice Rosemary Clam Fish, 5 Meat/5 Cheese Ravioli, Sweet and Sour Calamari Chicken, Crispy Pork Back Turkey, Pizza Melt, Kim chi Burgers, Fruit Salad Soup, Diced Butter Shrimp Pasta. Now it was Rin's turn to drool.

"Oh, yeah. Smells yummy. We give humble thanks for the meals this world provides. Now let's eat." And eat they did. Anything on today's menu had her taste buds going, had her mouth humming with different herbs and spices. She's just glad she wasn't dreaming. Toriko, of course, had 7 helpings of everything, not surprised they had that much food someone like him, she opted on taking a little bit of everything.

Finishing every last morsel of food, the staffers cleared the table, leaving the two to their devices, but not before Kaya came in and told them she'll come around again later night with dinner.

Once again, Rin and Toriko had the room to themselves.

"Well, I think it's about that time to go wash ourselves off and go sample some of the hot springs." Rin said right off the bat. It felt like her clothes have been clinging to her.

"You're right. Let's go." Toriko got up and took her hand again, leading her to where the shower stations were. She closed her eyes to relished the sensation of his strong grip around her hand. It got her all tingly inside. Sigh.

Reaching the stations he gave her a basket for her clothes. She was about to move to go change when she realized there was no separate area for her.

"Um, Toriko? There's only one bathing station. Where am I suppose to wash?" Rin looked around to see if she'd missed it.

"What do you mean? You're washing in here."

"But, what about you?"

"I'm showering with you, of course." Toriko responded nonchalantly.

_Wha...?_

To be continued...

* * *

**Last Edited: ****January 18, 2015**


	5. Chapter 5

Standing glued to the floor, Rin watched in disbelief as Toriko, now with his back turned, began removing his clothes. She spun around on her heels until the wall enter her vision. This wasn't a problem. She has seen Toriko shirtless before, but he was taking it to next level with her standing behind him.

Wait a second.

Somewhere somehow Rin had forgotten the most crucial aspect that came with partaking in onsen activities.

They have to get naked.

How could something like that slip her mind?! They'll see each other in the nude!

Rin casually looked over her shoulder and found Toriko with his towel placed over his front, looking down at her curiously.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna undress, too?" he questioned her.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah, sure I am! I was just thinking about a few things," she spits out, frantically waving her hands in front of her.

"Like what?"

What indeed.

_Like how delectable your body looks even with the cover up. _"Like which body soaps would be best for my skin," she said instead.

"Oh, I see." Toriko then slung his towel over his shoulder, causing Rin's jaw to drop. Oh, my goodness! Everything's on display now. She could see his... Sigh. "When you're done, meet me in the showers. I'll show you which shampoos and body washes are best to use." With that, Toriko walked away, leaving Rin to admire his backside.

Whoa. That escalated quicker then she expected. Realizing she would have to go in at some point, Rin swiftly undressed, placed her clothes and undergarments in the basket, grabbed a towel, then proceeded to enter the showering station. Her pace was slower than normal. It wasn't that she was nervous or anything. Just cautious.

_Wouldn't want to fell and break a leg, _she convinced herself.

Toriko was already in mid-wash when she walked in. His body soaking wet, soap suds covering every inch of him. She could stare at him like this all day. Rin stopped daydreaming long enough to notice Toriko had turned around and she totally forgot to cover herself.

Crap.

"There you are. Mind washing my back for me, Rin?" Toriko held up a washcloth, oblivious to her scrambling to shield herself. Too late.

"S-sure, no prob," she meekly took it and began washing his back, which was a chore giving how wide his back was, but she managed.

"Ahh, that feels so good. When you're finished I'll wash you."

Rin halted. What did he just say?

_Wash me?_

That's what it sounded like. She thinks he meant to say he'll wash her back for her. Yeah...That's right.

"Um...whatever you say, Toriko." That was all she could say.

She rinsed all the soap off him when Toriko suddenly grabbed her by the arm. She squeaked as he got up from and placed her in his vacated seat. Reaching over grab the shower head, he began wetting Rin's hair. Pouring shampoo into his palm, Toriko worked up a lather then washed her scalp slowly. She flushed at the feel of his hands in her hair. Once he rinsed the shampoo out, he want to work on her body. He lathered up a washcloth with unscented soap, then want on to clean her.

Rin official turned red all over. When Toriko said he'd wash her, he really meant it! His big, manly hands were roaming her body from head to toe and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Not that she wanted to. It felt pretty good. She just sat there and relaxed, although it was super hard with Toriko's hands giving her goose bumps.

"It's really nice that you're doing this for me, Toriko. I haven't been able to enjoy myself for a while. This place is so amazing that I almost don't want to leave. And this soap feels good on my skin, too." Rin leaned back a little then closed her eyes, never wanting this moment to end.

"You're welcome, Rin. I figured you were in need of pampering after dealing with beasts all day. That's way I choose this island for just that. This soap doubles as an exfoliate, by the way. I'm glad we get the option of choosing scented or unscented soap. I'd rather smell your natural scent then that of the scented ones." Toriko declared, rinsing off any remaining suds.

Rin's eyes flew open. To hear Toriko speak that way about did things to her insides. "Really? What do I smell like to you?" she inquired.

Toriko brushed his nose against Rin's throat and inhaled deeply, leaving her speechless at his animal-like gesture, but not surprised. "Like chestnuts."

She was taken aback by that. "Chestnuts?"

"Yep. That's what you smell like."

"Awe..." The complement practically had her melting into a pile of goo. So she smelled like a nut. Interesting. Rin didn't even registrar that Toriko was finished and leading her towards the outdoor hot springs. She also notice they were without their towels.

"Ahh! Toriko, we need our towels!"

"It's alright. We won't be needing them out there. The only people in this area are us, remember? And besides," Toriko said with a smirk, "towels are prohibited in the Cream Springs."

"Aren't you the least embarr- wait, what? Cream Springs? What are those?" Rin asked.

"Oh. Guess I forgot to mention that all the islands gushes out many different flavors of stock, juices, and creams. You name it, they have it. We're going the cream ones first."

"Really? That sounds neat! I've already bathe in milk from the Milk Whale and couldn't get enough of it. Now I'll be trying other delicious liquids to drink and relax in." Rin was excited now. During her milk bath she added extra ingredients like Mapelberries and Banana Syrup for more flavor.

"If you liked dipping in warm milk then you'll love stepping foot in this." Toriko stopped in front of a pool filled with something light pink. Rin drew in the scent of strawberries. She kneeled down to scoop up a handful to take a sip and sure enough, it was strawberries. Strawberry cream to be exact.

Toriko went in slurping up cream, but leaving enough to wade in. Rin soon followed, taking in the warmth the creamy hot spring had to offer. The silky feel made her think she was moving through liquefied silk bed sheets; Rin was loving every minute of it and it's a plus that her honey Toriko was there.

After a few minutes of silent soaking, Rin felt her body being shifted so that she sat in front of Toriko.

"T-Toriko, what are you doing?" she stammered, skin red as a Neo Tomato.

"I'm giving you a good back and neck massage, so just calm down," he answered as he started working the tension out of her shoulders.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Rin cooled off a bit. She settled more comfortably between his muscular thighs, resting both arms on each thigh. The sensation of his palm kneading in all the right places was wonderful. And then...

Lick.

She felt the wet surface of a tongue gliding across her shoulder.

Toriko started licking her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Last Edited: ****January 18, 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

One lick, two licks, three licks...

Feeling ticklish, Rin squirmed under Toriko's tongue on her collarbone. This continued for a rather long while. She tried to stifle the giggles that threaten to erupt from her throat. He then switched to the other shoulder, sucking the holy hell out of it, so much that she was sure to receive a tiny bruise.

After what felt like hours but were a mere 5 minutes, Toriko ceased his messaging. "Mmm, yummy!" he said, licking his lips. "That was even better than regular old cream. The smooth, gooey texture feels like melted marshmallow."

Rin turned around to face him, a wild blush on her face with a playful glint in her eye. "Apparently yummy enough to lick off me."

"I guess you could say that," Toriko said, sounding a little confused.

"I can return the favor if you want." She traced her tongue across his chest, lapping up globs of cream as it want. Then stops and waits for his reply.

A faint blush appeared on his face, he looks away.

"Maybe later. Let's go check the other springs. They're sure to be tastier than this one," he quickly response, lifting Rin up into his arms. She squeals with delight as she was carried bridal style to the next pool. She had always fantasized about him treating her like this, like a special someone.

He was being surprisingly handsy with her. She very much enjoying it. _Maybe Toriko's trying to convey his feeling for me through hand gestures. On my body! How romantic! I could get used to this, _Rin thinks with a goofy grin as she wraps her arms around his neck.

The next spring was fruit based as well. Peach cream with actual peach slices. Adjusting to the pools temperature, they started eating and drinking. The slices were delicious, and at that moment Toriko offered her a handful of peachy liquid. To Rin, anything tasted better if it literally came from his palm.

After that came the pineapple cream spring. Its sweet, juicy, tanginess was enough to make her go weak in the knees. She never knew creams could taste so good. Mimicking him from earlier, she coax Toriko into eating from her palm. He does so, nipping and chewing at her syrupy digits. His mouth lingers on Rin's index finger for a while before releasing it, a string of saliva dangled from his lips to her fingertip. "Yum," He moans, then goes back to eating, leaving her to stare dreamingly into space.

The last spring was requested by Toriko using his Full Course dessert: The Rainbow Fruit. He explained that a few weeks ago he'd stopped by Biotope 8 and captured the fruit. He then had Komatsu create a huge amount of ice cream from said fruit. It was then frozen into a giant ice block. After that, he had it transported to the inn, where the staffers there placed the cream block into a heated custom made rock pool where it melted. He gave it the name Rainbow Cream Spring.

Rin had to give credit to the small chef. Always creating new and exciting way to feed her darling. Maybe one day she should get cooking lessons from Komatsu so that she can prepare meal for Toriko, too.

She was brought out of her daydream when a shadow looms above her. Looking up, two large hands were cupped over her head. "What are - ahh!" Rin didn't get the chance to finish her question. For the hands open up and a flood of cream pours all over her.

"Gotcha!" Toriko laughs. "I couldn't resist. You've been spacing out a lot, I just had to do it. You mad?" He wipes away the cream, leaning forward to lick bits from her cheek. His action caused Rin to blush violently. She could never stay mad at her Toriko when he's having fun, so the stunt he pulled didn't upset her in the least.

"Of course not, sweetie! I can never be mad at you," she said rubbing against him. "It just caught me by surprise is all."

Lifting a hand to her head, he tousled her hair. "That's good. I've seen the things you can do when you're pissed off and the last thing I want to do is make you angry." Toriko looks to the sky and notice the sun setting. "We were out longer then I thought. It's late already. Time for dinner. I'm starving!" He exclaims, already drooling at the mouth.

He helped her step out of the spring. Rin finally able to don her towel, though now it seemed pointless. Toriko saw EVERYTHING! He was stared at her strangely. He opened his mouth like he wants to say something but decides against it.

"Is something the matter?" Rin asked.

"Huh? Um...no, not really." He assured her with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? It looked like you had something on your mind."

"Don't worry about it, Rin. It's nothing. Come on, let's go."

Towel firmly secured around his waist, they walk back to the inn, she slips her hand into his, wondering what he wanted to say. Once they reached the their room, Toriko strolls over to his almost forgotten gift bag.

"You still haven't told me what you got there," said Rin.

"It's a little something I got for you." He reaches into his bag and pulls out a neatly wrapped package. Oh my gosh. Toriko got her a present? It was very rare of him to buy anyone gifts, but he'd bought one especially for her. How exciting! She couldn't wait to see what it was.

He hands over the package, she takes time to admire the shimmering wrapping paper before unwrapping it. She removes the most gorgeous piece of fabric she'd ever seen. Bringing it out more, it was revealed to be a yukata. Ahh, It was so pretty!

"I got one for myself, too. Do you like it? The material is made from threads that grow from the Silken Tree. The world's best kimonos and yukatas are produces out of that stuff. Very high quality." Toriko explained.

"I LOVE IT! It's so soft. The color scheme changes whenever I skim my hand over it. I'm gonna try it on right now!" Rin maked a mad dash to the bathroom. Discarding her towel, she slip one arm through each sleeve, brings both sides around her waist, ties the string in properly and done. She stood in front of the mirror to make sure everything's in order.

Looks fine to her.

She then walks out to show off to Toriko. Entering the living room, he was already dressed in his own yukata. "How do I look?" Rin gave a beaming smile while giving a twirl. He give her look over.

"Looks great."

"You can't believe you went to all that trouble just for me." She gives him a great big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, uh...one other thing. Take this."

Rin peels away long enough to see him holding underwear. Women's underwear.

"Umm..."

"You're not wearing any panties underneath, are you?" Toriko questioned her slyly.

"...!"

OH GOD, NO! How embarrassing! Rin got so swapped up in the moment that she forgot to put her panties on.

"Better hurry and put them on. The staffers will be here any second with the food."

She practically snatched the undergarment from him, then more or less discreetly puts the panties on, breathing a sigh of relief.

Not a minute later the food arrived. The entrée looked and smelled just as appetizing as their lunch was. Rin identifies the 7 Layer Lasagna Fritta, Steak Parmigiana over rice, Bacon Wrapped Tilapia with garlic sauce, Lemon Chicken Scampi, Parmesan Crusted Pork Cutlets, and the desserts - Rin's favorite course - Neapolitan Tiramisu, Chocolate Mousse Stuffed Zeppoli, and Many Flavored Custarted Pie.

And it was good.

"Oh man, am I stuffed," said Toriko after his 15th helping. He falls back on the floor, barely able to move from being so full.

"That was the best meal I've ever had. Especially the dessert!" Rin expressed her gratitude with a full stomach.

"What do you wanna do now? I'm feeling pretty energized and the night is young, so I'm up for anything."

Tapping her chin in thinking mode, she decides on table tennis. The game was so much fun, though she had a feeling Toriko was letting her win. _How sweet of him_. He's been nothing but gracious toward her the entire trip and she found herself getting used to the kind treatment.

After the mini match, they played several card games, in which Toriko was very skilled in. Putting the cards away, they settled by the TV and channel surfed through multiple programs before coming to an action flick. Sitting next to each other, Rin wrapped her arms around his bicep, making it flex a little. Getting a little too comfy in her warm position, she felt her eyes starting to droop and her grip loosens from Toriko's muscled arm.

Oh, no. She was falling asleep!

Damn it. Rin wasn't ready sleep yet. There were still so many things she wanted to do with Toriko, but it seemed like exhaustion caught up with her and before she knew it, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

/

"I'm at my wits end here. That gluttonous bastard is out there with my sister and I don't know where they went! How should I confront this matter, Coco?"

Said man took a long sip of his coffee, having to sit through hours of Sunny's rants took a lot out of him. It seemed Toriko and Rin went off somewhere and neglected to inform anyone of their whereabouts. Setting his cup down, Coco glances over at the beautiful King as he unbeautifully rolls agonizingly on his once neatly made bed, wrinkling his sheets. Sunny had the habit of dropping by unannounced whenever he had...issues.

Coco was more than happy to assess Sunny's dilemma.

"Perhaps they're in search of an ingredient?" he wagered.

"No, they are not. They're on a DATE!" Sunny cries dramatically.

Oh. So, that's what explains it.

Sunny's brotherly instincts are on full overdrive and he feels betrayed that one of his childhood friends is dating his sister.

"Have you tried calling either of them?" Coco asked.

Sunny stops agonizing long enough to answer the question. "I was going to. I had my fingers on the phone dial, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would've been disgusting of me. Even if they are on a...a...," he refused to finish the sentence. "But it's really late. Aren't dates usually over by 10 o'clock or something?"

_If you're underage._

Sunny has forgotten the both Rin and Toriko are adults and can stay out as long as they went. The man know very little on dating etiquette.

"Not necessarily," Coco sighed. "It was wise that you chose not to call them, Sunny. Rin definitely would've gotten mad with you. In Toriko's case, not so much. I think it's best to wait until they return."

"That could be days from now. Or even months! I mean, what the hell kind of advice are you giving me?!" screamed Sunny.

"Sound advice." Coco responses coolly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Tch! Well fine, then. I'll wait for them to come back. Shouldn't be long, right?"

"I don't know. Like you said, it could be days from now."

Sunny narrowed his eyes before taking his leave. He hovers out the door, jumps on Quin's head and speeds away.

Coco smiles to himself. Unbeknownst to Sunny, Toriko called him days ago and informed him about his outing with Rin. He was asked to cover for them in case Sunny's nosy self came around. Fortunately, he didn't have to lie to much to the multi-colored hair man, though he still felt guilty for not telling him that Rin was in good hands.

Coco was just glad he could help.

To be continued...

* * *

**Last Edited: January 18, 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

Rays of sunlight spilled into the room, Rin awoke the next morning feeling as vibrant as ever. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Last night was a blast! It sucked though that she fell asleep right in the middle of it. Things were just getting good, too. What a Bummer. Eating all that delicious food and playing all those games must've zapped the energy right out of her.

She really had to hand it to Toriko. The Onsen Islands were like no other place she'd ever been to before. If he hadn't asked her out, she would never have known such islands existed.

Stretching out her limbs, Rin hit something hard behind her. Not only that, but a heavily muscled arm was draped across her midsection. And she was in a bed instead of on the living room couch. Come to think of it, she doesn't recall going to bed on her own. Well, already knowing who she'd see who was in bed with her, she turned around to find Toriko, snoring lightly. Another rarity on his part. He had been known to snore louder than a Three-mouth Grizzly Turtle. When they were kids, Sunny would complain about not getting enough beauty rest with "that beast" in the room. She was unaware of that fact. Being a heavy sleeper and all, she had no idea Toriko could be so loud until someone told her.

He must've toned it down thinking he might wake her.

He was also the one to brought her to bed.

Examining his wide hairless chest, Rin pressed her nose in between his pecs and inhaled deeply. The scent of fruity creams still lingered from yesterday. She liked the smell of him now, but preferred his woodsy smell overall.

Looking up at his face she thought he looked so peaceful. It was completely different from his usual wild demeanor, although she loved his mountain man personality. She loved everything about him pretty much.

Feeling ever so brazen, she reached up and put her hands on his chest. Hmm, he was so hot-almost scorching. It's expected from someone who's body radiated as much heat as a furnace.

To her disappointment, Toriko begun to stir and he removed his arm from around her. He sat up than stretched his arms above his, letting out a burly yawn.

Damn. It. He's awake now.

"Mornin', Rin. Did you sleep well?" he asked flashing his pearly whites.

"It was fine until you wake up. I wanted to cuddle some more," she pouted and grumbled.

Toriko laughed off her annoyance when he got up and made his way to the bathroom to use the toilet and take a shower. While he took his sweet time, she grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight, needing something to cuddle with. He came back out moments later, reentering the room wearing a towel. "You better start getting ready, too. After breakfast we're going to explore this island."

"All right! It's about time," Rin stumbled out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom. "We're finally going to explore!"

"You bet we are. I rented out this ryokan out for a few days so we got plenty of time to walk around," Toriko informed her.

"Sweet! I'll be ready in a jiff!"

It didn't take her long to be washed and dress. After they ate the two left the inn to start their mini-adventure.

It was all so exciting. Rin witnessed a waterfall that flowed into 3 separate rock pools. Each pool was milk, dark, and white chocolate. She also spotted some strange looking leaves in a nearby bush. Walking over to it they kind of looked like green bananas.

"Wow! You found some Mintana Naners," Toriko said, coming up next to her. "Each leaf is actually a banana that gets its minty flavor by absorbing it from the stem." He reached into the bush and snapped off 2 naners, handing her one then took a bite out of his. "Mmm, so good!"

She bit into hers, too. "Whew! I'll say! It's has such a refreshing taste. Like that feeling you get after brushing your teeth. Let's dip these in the chocolate and see how they taste than."

"Oh, yeah. Chocolate-covered Mintanas," he drooled. "Good thinking, Rin." Receiving complements from Toriko always left her breathless and feeling appreciated.

"Don't mention it," she blushed.

The following day they came across Fountain Geysers that erupts random flavors of carbonated drinks, soup broths, and even fondue. That was an interesting sight to see. The day after that they roamed the many caves the island had. Inside one of those caves were Blaze Crystals that light up when touched. They could also be used to light a campfire when struck hard enough. One afternoon, Rin suggested they have a picnic. Agreeing to the idea, Toriko packed up their lunch and than went in search of a grassy meadow. Having found a nice patch on top a hill, they set up the food and drinks. She thought the meals provided were amazing and a little surprised how accommodating the inn was to Toriko's enormous appetite.

As the days came and went, Rin realized what she had been dreading of a while. It was almost time to return home. To her stressful Coliseum duties. From being away from Toriko for the next few months. She wasn't ready to go yet, she wanted to stay and spend more time with him. Chances like that don't happen too often.

One of those nights during dinner she asked him if they could stick around a while longer. She could probably get Mansam to give her more days leave.

"Sorry, but we can't," he uttered sympathetically. "I still have a list of ingredients to capture for the Old Man."

"Oh." She felt her face begin to fall. So much for getting her hopes up. Whenever Toriko goes off somewhere it takes him forever to come back. The main reason she hardly gets to see him. Sometimes Rin wishes she could travel with him but she doubt Mansam would allow it. Who else could tame beasts better than her?

"If you'd like, we could go anywhere you want once I come back."

"You really mean it?" At his nod she hollered ecstatically. "Yeah! Second date is a go! I can't wait, I can't wait, I CAN'T WAIT!"

That same night after they had gone to bed, Rin was too excited to sleep. Another night of sharing the bed with Toriko came with its perks. He kept her warm and toasty. He currently had his arms wrapped around her, trapping her in a tight embrace. As though to prevent her from going anywhere. As if. She's wasn't planning on moving. Staring at his face he appeared younger somehow. Almost like a teenager. It was kind of cute. Giving him a tiny peck on his chin she situated herself to try and put her arms around him, but only managed to get one arm before shutting her eyes and dozing off.

/

The day had finally arrived. When Toriko called Tom to came pick them up, Rin knew it was time to go home. With their belongings washed and neatly packed into his bag, They made their way to the front desk and give their thanks to the staff, chefs, and Kaya before leaving. Rin gripped Toriko's bicep as they walked down the path.

"Thanks again, Toriko, for asking me out," she told him. "This was a super fun date! Our next one will be even more spectacular. I already have a few places in mind."

"I figured you would. You're always on top of things like that," he laughs. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You deserved it after working so hard."

She sighed happily. Everyday should be like the week long date she just had.

The helicopter ride back was silent until Rin saw fit to question Toriko as to what he wanted to say to her after they had gotten out of the Rainbow Cream Spring. He probably thought she forgot, but she wanted answers.

"You really want to know what I was going to say?" Toriko asked.

"Yes. It's been bugging me for a while now."

"Honestly," he averted his eyes. "I was thinking you didn't have to put your towel on...at least until I gave you your yukata."

Hearing that caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest and her face to go completely red. He wanted her to say uncovered?! That...That was the nicest thing he had ever said to her! Rin couldn't believe her ears. She tried to look into his face, but he turned away. Toriko wasn't actually embarrassed, was he? Guessing that it made no sense to probe him any further, Rin just snuggled into him and enjoy the ride home.

An hour later they finally landed at Biotope 1. Saying their goodbyes to Tom they ventured into the building. Stopping right outside her home, Toriko turned her so that she faced him. Just when he was about a say something, a loud voice interrupts him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU TWO!"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin at the harsh command. She whipped around to see Sunny at the other end of the hallway. His hair lashing out in all directions. He began walking toward them and from what she could gather he looked quite vexed and somewhat...derailed.

"Hey there, Sunny!" Toriko greeted his fellow King. "How's it going?"

Sunny came to a halt in front of them, he stared at her then glared daggers at Toriko who didn't seem to notice.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" he demanded.

Toriko blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! I've been waiting very impatiently for you two's return and all I have to show for it are these icky, gross bags under my eyes!" Sunny points to his eyes which clearly looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Calm down, bro. You're not making any sense."

"Where did you take her?" Sunny points to Rin.

"Ugh, Sunny!" she yelled. "Why is that any of your business?"

"It's my right as your brother to be concerned for your well being, Rin. You were gone for a whole week! You didn't even tell anyone where you were going and what's worse is that you were with him the entire time!" He gabbed an accusing finger at Toriko who was too dumbfounded to speak.

Rin could not believe her idiot brother. The nerve of him! Where does he get off?

"You never cared about me being around Toriko before," she argued.

"That was before you told me he asked _you_ out first." Sunny retort in a huff.

Toriko regained his voice. "Relax, man. It's not that big a deal."

Sunny turned his attention back to Toriko. "Of course it is! You took my little sister to some unknown location and probably did strange things to her!"

"What?"

"Sunny, shut up!" Rin got between the two. "Toriko would never do anything I didn't want him to. Besides, we had a great time. He fed me delicious food, bathed me, gave me a massage, had a yukata made for me, explored an entire-"

"He did WHAT?!" Sunny shrieked, gaze falling back to Toriko intensively. "You put your disgusting mitts on her? How dare you!"

Toriko hands shot up in defense. "Wow, take it easy. It wasn't like that. It was completely platonic."

"Yeah! Although it would've been nice if he'd gone a little further..." Rin muttered under her breath so neither heard.

"I just don't get you, Toriko." Sunny shook his head disappointedly. "You violated the precious code of men. You're not suppose to date your friend's sister!"

"Uh..."

"I mean, what could you possibly see in her in the first place? She has almost no sex appeal. She's loud, tomboyish, has fat in all the wrong areas and, and...other stuff. Just tell me why?"

"I'm what?!" Now Rin was pissed. He had gone too far! She would have argued more had it not been for Toriko's reply.

"I like her."

Silence.

Too stunned to even speak her jaw dropped and Sunny's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you. What did you say?" asked Sunny, slowly.

"I said 'I like her.'" Toriko repeated. Scratching the back of his head, he continued. "Have for a while now. Because of our busy schedules I haven't had time to take her someplace nice. Sorry about that, Rin."

She stood slack jawed longer than intended after listening to Toriko's sudden confession. He liked her. He really does like her! She didn't even care that it took so long for him to say it. Sunny's face on the other hand turned up in total disbelief.

"Anyway, I got to start preparing for my next ingredient," said Toriko.

"Yeah...sure. Be safe. Hurry back soon." Rin voiced in a daze.

"Thanks. And before I go there's something I want to give you." He bent down and planted to kiss on her cheek.

Rin felt her heart skip a beat and nearly stop completely. She was going to faint. She was most certainly going to faint. She had prop up against the wall because her legs were ready to give out.

"What the hell?!" howled Sunny.

Toriko about-faced and started walking away. "See you later, Rin." He waved with his back to them.

"Get back here, you bastard! I'm not finished with you, damn it!"

_Heh. Glad she's not my sister. I would've killed him already. _A voice snickered.

Sunny gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Zebra!"

The End

* * *

**Last Edited: January 18, 2015**

**All right, people! Hoped y'all enjoyed this story. ****Please review and ****let me know what you think.**


End file.
